


Cёстры

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: The Peripheral - William Gibson
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, Cyberpunk, Drama, Drawing, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Graphics, Inks, Nudity, Saratov challenge, Science Fiction, Single work, Tattoos, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Персонажи романа У. Гибсона "Периферийные устройства" - русские красавицы Даэдра и Аэлита.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	1. Даэдра

> Сейчас Недертон смотрел на Даэдру через окно. На ней не было ничего лишнего. Недертон против воли отметил подновленный с их прошлой встречи ирокез на ее лобке. Татуировки, как он догадывался, стилизованно изображали течения, за счет которых возникло Северо-Тихоокеанское мусорное пятно. Свежие и блестящие, под какой-то мазью на основе силикона. Идеально подобранной, чтобы их подчеркнуть.
> 
> Уильям Гибсон "Периферийные устройства"


	2. Chapter 2

> Женщина даже не вздрогнула, когда что-то крохотное пробурилось через ее щеку наружу, оставив капельку крови. Все новые мошки выскакивали из щели с бледными краями и залетали в открытый рот женщины. Ее лоб ввалился, как у Леоновой тыквы в компостной куче — дни, недели в считаные минуты, словно при покадровой съемке в ускоренной перемотке. Блестящая стальная планка перил начала втягиваться в зеленое стекло, которое уже было не стеклом, а мыльной пленкой. Потеряв опору, женщина рухнула с балкона, руки и ноги выброшены в стороны под нечеловеческими углами.
> 
> Уильям Гибсон "Периферийные устройства"


End file.
